HANSPON
by pororopooh
Summary: HunHan, HunBaek.
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong chinggu~ ini ff yaoi pertama saya…. Semua cast milik om thooman dan para orang tua mereka, cerita ini terinspirasi dari XXX(?) ah sudahlah.

Judul : Belum ditentukan.

Pair : HunHan, HunBaek

_Cast _: Kim LuHan, Oh SeHun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim JongIn, Do KyungSoo

Genre :

Rate : X

.

.

.

.

.

_Tap tap tap _

Namja mungil itu mempercapat langkah kakinya, ini sudah pukul 7.55 berarti 5 menit lagi bel sekolah akan berbunyi. Namja mungil itu terus mempercepat langkah kakinya sambil merutuki kejadian semalam yang membuatnya terlambat bangun.

_Flashback_

_Tok..tok..tok_

_"Hyung.."_

_"Luhan Hyung… ayo bantu aku mengerjakan soal ini." _

_Namja manis yang sedang tertidur ini langsung terbangun karena mendengar suara berisik di depan pintu kamarnya. Bukannya langsung membukakan pintu, tetapi namja mungil ini berusaha untuk terlelap lagi. Tetapi gagal, suara itu semakin kencang._

_"LUHAN HYUNG CEPAT BUKA PINTU NYA! ATAU AKAN KU BOCORKAN RAHASIAMU PADA SEHUN."_

_Seketika namja manis yang diketahui bernama Luhan pun langsung terlonjak dari kasurnya dan bergegas membukakan pintu kamarnya._

_"Ada apa Kai? Mengganggu saja. Aku sedang tidur tahu!" Tanya Luhan sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada, Kai hanya bisa tersenyum jahil saat meliat hyung kesayangan nya seperti itu._

_"Ehehehe mianhae hyung.. ini aku ada tugas dari Choi sonsaengnim."_

_"Lalu? Apa hubungannya denganku?" _

_"Kau tau? Ini sangat susah Hyung, kalau aku mengerti untuk apa aku susah payah membangunkan beruang yang sedang hibernasi." Kai pun menjawab pertanyaan Luhan dengan tampang 'watados'nya. Dan Luhan pun hanya bisa mengendus kesal karena kelakuan namdongsaengnya ini._

_"Sini berikan soalnya padaku." _

_"Ini Hyung..Dengan sepenuh hati kuberikan soal ini untukmu hehe." Kai pun menyodorkan setumpuk soal pada Luhan. Setelah menerima setumpuk soal itu, Luhan pun membulatkan matanya_

_"kapan diserahkannya?" _

_"Umm besok hyung." seketika darah Luhan pun naik sampai ubun-ubun._

_"Ayolah Kim Jong In ini ada 200 soal, dan kau memintaku untuk mengerjakan semua tugas ini dalam waktu kurang dari 12jam. Kau ingin membunuh ku?!" _

_"Sudah lah Hyung, kerjakan saja semua soal itu. Atau-" _

_"Atau apa?"_

_"Atau, Oh SeHun akan mengetahui semua rahasia mu." kemudian Kai tersenyum jahil seraya menaik turunkan kedua alisnya._

_lalu Luhan pun memasuki kamarnya seraya menatap sebal tumpukan-tumpukan soal laknat itu._

_"Terkutuk kau Kim Jong In."_

_Flashback end._

"Awas kau, tunggu pembalasanku JongIn." Luhan pun terus mempercepat larinya karena waktu telah menunjukan pukul 7.58 saat ingin memasuki kelas nya tiba-tiba..

Tap..tap..

Bughhh

"Akh appo." Luhan pun meringis karena baru saja bokong indahnya mencium lantai sekolah dengan tidak elite nya.

"Mianhae sunbaenim, aku tidak bisa membantumu berdiri. Aku harus pergi." lalu namja jangkung pergi meninggalkan Luhan di depan kelasnya.

"S-se hun?"

.

.

.

kantin

"Luhan? Hey Kim Luhan sadarlah!" kini namja bermata bulat hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal karena teman nya ini tidak mendengarkan celotehannya sejak tadi.

"-Ya? Ah mianhae Kyungsoo-ya."

"Yak Luhan kau ada masalah apa? Ceritakan padaku." kata namja bermata bulat yang diketahui bernama Kyungsoo sambil menatap Luhan dengan intens.

"Aku tidak ap-"

"Jangan berbohong padaku Kim Luhan. Ceritakan semua padaku." kata Kyungsoo seraya mencengkram pundak Luhan.

"Yakk Kyungsoo-ya singkirkan tanganmu ini, kau tahu ini sakit sakit sekali. Dan percayalah aku baik-baik saja." kata Luhan seraya menatap kyungsoo dengan mata rusanya.

"Kau berlebihan Luhan-ie. Ah cepat ceritakan."

"Tadi aku tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan Sehun di depan kelas, aku terjatuh. Ah malu sekali." kata Luhan sambil menutup wajah nya.

"Sehun? Maksudmu Oh SeHun?" Tanya kyungsoo penasaran.

"Iya, lagipula di sekolah ini yang bernama Sehun kan hanya ada 1 orang. Kau mengenalnya?"

"Aku-" sebelum Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba datang 2 namja yang sangat jauh berbeda(?) yang satu berkulit tan, yang satunya berkulit seputih susu.

"Hey Luhan Hyung, dan- ah Kyungsoo aku benar?" Kata jongin sambil memperhatikan wajah kyungsoo dengan intens.

"Hey JongIn jangan menatap teman ku seperti itu. Kau seperti ingin me'makan'nya saja" kata Luhan seraya menjauhkan wajah Jongin dari depan wajah Kyungsoo.

"Yakk apa-apaan kau Luhan?" kata kyungsoo sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"-Ekhm.." semua pun menoleh ke arah suara. Tiba –tiba wajah Luhan langsung memerah.

"Oh ya aku lupa, perkenalkan ini teman sekelas ku namanya Oh Sehun." kata Jongin sambil memamerkan cengiran khasnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Sehun imnida. Hai Kyungsoo hyung dan-" kemudian sehun menatap wajah Luhan.

"Luhan, Kim Luhan."

"Luhan Hyung, aku dan Sehun ingin duduk disini. Bolehkah?" kata Jongin sambil mengangkat nampan yang berisi makanan miliknya.

"Memangnya tidak ada meja lain?" kata luhan seraya menatap sebal namdongsaengnya itu.

"Tidak ada lagi Hyung, kalau tidak percaya lihat saja sendiri." kemudian Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya kearah penjuru kantin. Benar kata JongIn semua meja telah terisi.

"Aahh terserah kau lah." kemudian Luhan bediri, kemudian gerakannya terhenti karena Kyungsoo menahan tangannya.

"Luhan kau mau kemana?" Tanya kyungsoo.

"Bubble tea. Sudah ya, tunggu disini."

"Luhan-ssi aku ikut."

Deg

Luhan pun menoleh kea rah suara, kemudian pipinya memanas karena suara itu adalah milik Sehun.

"Kajja." kata Sehun sambil menarik tangan luhan ke tempat penjual bubble tea. Selama perjalanan mereka merasa canggung satu sama lain.

"Eee-Luhan-ssi juga suka bubble tea?" Sehun pun mencoba memecah keheningan.

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Oh-kita sudah sampai." kata Sehun sambil menunjuk stand bubble tea.

"Ah iya." kata luhan sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Selamat datang, Mau rasa apa?" ucap ahjumma penjual bubble tea seraya menyodorkan menu kepada Luhan.

"Mau rasa apa ?" Tanya Sehun sambil menatap Luhan.

"Umm rasa Taro." Kata luhan sambil melihat daftar menu di depannya.

"Ahjumma, saya pesan 1 bubble tea coklat dan 1 bubble tea taro." Tak lama pesanan mereka pun sudah jadi. Kemudian Luhan ingin mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari saku seragamnya, dengan cepat Sehun telah membayar semua pesanan mereka.

"Se-Sehun-ssi? Kenapa kau membayar pesanan ku juga?"

"Tak apalah, anggap saja sebagai perkenalan dan pemintaan maaf." kata sehun sambil menyodorkan segelas bubble tea rasa taro ke Luhan. Dengan secepat kilat Luhan mengambil pesanannya itu.

"Kamsahamnida SeHun-ssi." kata Luhan sambil tersenyum manis.

"Oh ya, panggil aku Sehun saja. Luhan-ssi Kupikir kau lebih tua dariku, bolehkan aku memanggilmu Hyung?"

"Silahkan saja kalau kau mau." Kata Luhan sambil meminum bubble tea nya.

"Kajja Hyung kita pergi." kemudian Sehun menarik tangan Luhan kearah meja yang telah ditempati Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Lama sekali, kalian kencan dulu eoh?" Tanya Jongin sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Aniya." Jawab Sehun singkat.

"Luhan-ie kajja kita kembali ke kelas. Sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai." kata Kyungsoo sambil menarik tangan Luhan meninggalkan sang Hobae- Sehun dan JongIn.

"Yakk Kyungsoo-ya tunggu, hoy sehun-ah cepat kita ke kelas." kata Jongin kemudian ia meninggalkan Sehun di kantin.

"Hey Ggamjong tunggu." kemudian Sehun pun berlari mengejar Jongin.

.

.

.

Deng deng deng

Bel telah berbunyi pertanda kegiatan di sekolah itu telah usai. Para murid pun berlomba-lomba untuk menjadi yang pertama sampai di gerbang sekolah. Berbeda dengan namja mungil yang satu ini, ia tampak santai menuju gerbang sekolahnya. Tetapi langkah nya terhenti karena tiba-tiba saja ada yang meneriakkan namanya.

"Luhan Hyung, tunggu."

Kemudian Luhan menoleh ke asal suara, kemudian ia melihat Sehun yang terengah-engah karena berlari menyusulnya. Seketika wajah Luhan pun memerah entah karena apa, hanya tuhan dan dirinya yang tahu(?)

"Ada apa Sehun-ie?." Tanya Luhan sambil berusaha mentralkan degup jantungnya.

"Luhan Hyung ayo pulang denganku." wajah Luhan pun memerah.

"A -aku tidak bisa, aku harus pulang bersama Kyungsoo." Kemudian Luhan menundukan kepalanya dan berdoa agar namja di depannya ini tidak melihat semburat merah yang ada di kedua pipinya.

"Tidak bisa Hyung, JongIn bilang setelah pulang sekolah ini ia akan berkencan dengan Kyungsoo Hyung."

"Mwo?! Jongin? Kyungsoo? Mereka? Aigoo."

"Yasudah lebih baik Hyung dengan ku saja, ne?" kata Sehun kemudian menggandeng tangan Luhan.

.

.

"Pakai Hyung." lalu Sehun menyodorkan sebuah helm ke Luhan.

"Ne." kemudian Luhan memakai helm yang diberikan Sehun.

"Hyung ayo naik." Kata Sehun. Lalu Luhan menaiki motor Sehun.

"Hyung pegangan yang erat."

"Mwo?!" Kemudian pipi Luhan pun mengeluarkan semburat merah.

"Aku tidak ingin Hyung kenapa-napa." Dan akhirnya Luhan pun berpegangan erat pada Sehun. Sementara Sehun sedang mengeluarkan senyum pervertnya dibalik helm itu.

Karena jalan mulai ramai pelukan Luhan mulai merenggang, tiba tiba Sehun menambah kecepatan motornya. Karena kaget, Luhan kembali memeluk Sehun dan memejamkan matanya.

Setelah 10 menit berlalu, akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Hyung kita sudah sampai."

"Hyung?" kemudian Luhan membuka mata nya perlahan, ia sangat berterima kasih kepada Tuhan karena masih mengizinkan dirinya menghirup udara.

"Luhan Hyung?"

"Ah mianhae Sehun." Luhan pun turun dengan cantik nya dari motor Sehun(?). kemudian Luhan melihat pemandangan disekelilingnya. Kemudian ia membuatkan mata rusanya.

"Sehun ini dimana?"

"Sudah, ikut saja." Kemudian Sehun menarik tangan Luhan ke kedai bubble tea langganannya.

"Bubble tea?" Tanya Luhan seraya menunjuk kedai di seberang jalan. Lalu Sehun menganggukan kepalanya. Setelah menyeberangi jalan, akhirnya Sehun dan Luhan sampai di kedai bubble tea. Saat mereka masuk terdengar suara lonceng khas pengunjung datang, dan mereka disambut hangat oleh Ahjussi penjaga di Kedai itu.

"Selamat datang." Kata Ahjussi itu ramah. Sehun dan Luhan hanya bisa menyinggungkan senyumannya. Mereka pun memilih meja yang dekat dengan jendela, kemudian sehun melambaikan tangannya kearah pelayan mengisyaratkan agar pelayan datang ke meja mereka.

"Selamat datang, mau pesan apa?" Tanya pelayan itu ramah seraya menyodorkan buku menu.

"Bubble tea rasa taro dan cokelat" kemudian Sehun menutup buku menu dan memberikannya kepada pelayan.

"Ditunggu ya" Lalu pelayan tersebut pergi meninggalkan meja mereka.

Setelah 5 menit menunggu akhirnya pesanan mereka datang.

"Jadi, kenapa kau mengajakku kesini?" Tanya Luhan seraya mengaduk bubble tea nya.

"Tadi aku ingin mengantarmu pulang, tapi aku tak tau dimana rumah mu." Kata sehun datar kemudian meminum bubble tea nya. Lalu Luhan membulatkan bibirnya.

"Oh iya, tadi Jongin bilang kalau kau mengoleksi foto-foto ku?" Tanya Sehun seraya menatap Luhan. Seperdetik kemudian Luhan tersedak bubble tea nya sendiri.

"-Apa?. Tidak ! "

"Tidak? Tidak apa? Tidak salah lagi?" kemudian Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Luhan pun hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya karena rasa malu yang luar biasa. Lalu tiba tiba Sehun melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Sebenarnya-" Sehun pun menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Luhan Penasaran.

"Sebenarnya aku juga mengoeksi banyak fotomu Hyung." Seketika mata rusa Luhan pun membulat seperti mata temannya- kyungsoo.

"K-kau? Dapat dari mana?"

"Hm dari Jongin. Aku dan dia sering bertukar informasi." Kata Sehun lalu mengaduk bubble tea nya.

"Jongin? Dia meminta informasi siapa?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Kyungsoo Hyung."

"Yatuhan Jongin." Kemudian Luhan menghabiskan bubble tea nya.

"Hyung sudah habis? Kalau sudah, kajja kita pulang"

Setelah 15 menit berlalu akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah Luhan. Saat Luhan ingin masuk, tiba-tiba Sehun memangginya.

"Luhan Hyung.." Panggil Sehun.

"Ya?" Luhan pun mendekat kearah Sehun.

kemudian Sehun menggenggam erat tangan Luhan.

"Hyung, aku menyukaimu. Jadilah kekasihku." Kata Sehun seraya mencium punggung tangan Luhan. Luhan hanya bisa terdiam, bukan karena bingung tetapi ia sangat bahagia(?)

"Kau sedang berbohong kan?" Tanya Luhan memastikan.

"Tidak." Jawab Sehun mantap.

"benarkah?"

"Ya Hyung, tatap mataku. Apakah aku berbohong?" kemudian Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke Luhan. Seketika Luhan langsung menjauhkan wajah Sehun dari hadapannya _'dia ingin jantungku meledak?' _begitulah yang di pikirkan Luhan.

"kalau begitu ..Ak-aku mau Sehun" Pipi Luhan pun bersemu merah. Kemudian Sehun memeluk Luhan dengan erat.

"Saranghae Luhan-ie."

"Nado Sehun-ie" Lalu Sehun mencium pucuk kepala Luhan.

"Masuklah, ini sudah hamper gelap. Jalja" kemudian sehun melepaskan pelukannya. Lalu mendorong pelan Luhan kearah rumahnya.

"Jalja Sehun-ie. Aku masuk dulu ya."

Dan akhirnya salah satu tujuan hidup seorang Oh Sehun telah tercapai.

"Aku pulang." Teriak Luhan seraya membuka pintu rumahnya, tiba tiba muncul sesosok Jongin di balik pintu(?)

"Luhan Hyung habis berkencan dengan Oh Sehun eoh?" lalu Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ck kau juga habis berkencan dengan Kyungsoo kan Jongin-ie sayang?" kata Luhan seraya menaik turunnkan kedua alisnya. Kemudian pipi Jongin bersemu merah(?). Luhan pun terbahak bahak melihat Jongin seperti itu.

"Hahaha Bodoh kau Kim Jongin" lalu Luhan bergegas memasuki kamarnya dan meninggalkan sang adik di depan pintu.

"-Ah Luhan hyung" kemudian jongin menutupi wajah tampannya dengan kedua tangannya.

.

.

.

7.30

Matahari sudah menampakkan dirinya , Burung-burung berkicau. Pagi yang cukup indah bagi makhluk lain tetapi tidak bagi Luhan, karena seseoranglah yang membuatnya seperti ini(?) yap tepat! namanya adalah Oh Sehun.

**Luhan POV**

_Sial, karena Oh Sehun aku terlambat bangun lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Entah mengapa wajahnya selalu terbayang dibenakku apalagi saat aku memejamkan mata, selalu muncul wajah nya yang tampan. Oh tuhan, apakah hamba mu ini masih waras? Kurasa tidak._

**Luhan POV end**

"Yakk Jongin kajja kita berangkat" omel Luhan kemudian mengambil sepotong roti bakar di meja makan.

"Tidak Hyung, aku harus berangkat deng-"

"Dengan Kyungsoo? Ayolah Kim Jongin, kalau begini aku bisa telat." Rengek Luhan pada Jongin.

"Hyung tinggal menelepon Sehun saja. Apa susahnya? Aku pergi." Kemudian Jongin pergi meninggalkan Luhan di ruang makan.

"Jongin tunggu aku.." kemudian Luhan menyusul Jongin ke luar, tapi naas ternyata Jongin sudah pergi.

"Hiks, aku harus berangkat dengan apa?" kemudian Luhan menyeka air matanya yang terjatuh(?) kemudian Luhan berpikir sejenak. "Apa aku telfon Sehun saj-"

"Aku sudah disini Hyung. Kajja kita berangkat" Luhan pun langsung menoleh ke asal suara, dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat Sehun berada di depan rumahnya.

"Se-Sehun? Sejak kapan kau disitu?"Tanya Luhan penasaran

"Sejak kau meneteskan airmata berharga mu Hyung. Kajja kita berangkat" jawab sehun dengan wajah dan suara yang datar.

"Ah terima kasih." Tanpa aba-aba Luhan pun sudah berada di kursi sebelah sopir dan memakai sabuk pengamannya. "Aku berhutang padamu Hun."

"Akan kutagih." Kemudian Sehun menyalakan mesin mobilnya, dan pergi menuju sekolah tentunya.

.

.

.

"Pagi Luhan-ie." Sapa Kyungsoo.

"Pagi Kyung-ie."kemudian Luhan mendudukan bokongnya disebelah Kyungsoo.

"Chukkae ya Kyung-ie." kemudian Luhan mencubit pelan pipi sahabatnya itu.

"Hah? Untuk apa?"

"Tidak usah berpura-pura Kyung, aku mengetahui semuanya." Kemudian Luhan tersenyum aneh.

"Ap-"

"Jongin- kau habis berkencan dengannya kan ?" Lalu pipi Kyungsoo bersemu merah. "Bagaimana kaubisa mengetahuinya Luhan-ie?"

"Jongin itu mudah ditebak." Lalu kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Luhan-ie, kau tau? Ada murid baru yang akan masuk ke kelas kita."

"Siapa Kyung?"

"Aku tidak tahu Han-ie. Bersiaplah sebentar lagi Kim Seonsaengnim akan masuk." Kemudian Luhan pun menganggukan kepalanya.

.

"Pagi, hari ini kelas kalian akan kedatangan murid baru." Kemudian tangan Kim seonsaengim melambai kearah pintu-memanggil murid baru itu. Kemudian muncullah sesosok namja mungil yang memakai eyeliner.

"Perkenalkan dirimu."

"Annyeong haseyo Byun Baek Hyung Imnida,Senang bertemu kalian. Mohon bantuannya." Kemudian baekhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya 90 derajat.

"Ya Byun Baekhyun silahkan duduk di sebelah Chanyeol. " kemudian sonsaengnim menunjuk kursi ke3 dari depan.

"Terima kasih Sonsaengnim." Kemudian Baekhyun berlari kecil kearah bangku barunya.

.

.

Kriinggg

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi semua murid pun serentak pergi ke kantin untuk berlomba-lomba mengisi perut mereka. Berbeda dengan Luhan, namja manis itu masih menunggu pujaan hatinya. Oh Sehun. Beberapa menit kemudian Sehun sudah berada di depan kelas Luhan.

"Luhan-ie kajja kita ke kantin" kata Sehun kemudian menghampiri meja namjachingu nya itu.

"Lain kali kau harus memakai banmal Sehun-ie. Kajja." Saat mereka ingin keluar kelas tiba tiba mereka bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

"Loh? Sehun-ie? Aaahh bogosipeo." Kemudian Baekhyun memeluk erat Sehun.

"Baekhyun Hyung?!" Lalu Sehun memeluk erat Baekhyun. Karena melihat Luhan, akhirnya Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sehun-ie mau ke kantin? Aku ikut ya?" kemudian Baekhyun memegang erat tangan Sehun. Luhan yang melihat sikap Baekhyun pun hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kajja Baekhyun Hyung. Luhan-ie kajja" kemudian Sehun merangkul pundak Luhan. Sesampainya di kantin mereka bertiga mencari tempat yang akan mereka pakai untuk mengabiskan semua pesanannya.

"Luhan-ie pesankan aku bubble tea coklat ya.. aku ingin berbicara dengan Baekhyun Hyung." Luhan pun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ne Sehun." Seketika Luhan pun sudah lenyap dari pandangan Baekhyun dan Luhan.

Setelah 10 menit berlalu, akhirnya Luhan membawa dua gelas bubble tea untuk dirinya dan Sehun. "Baekhyun-ssi maaf aku tidak membelikanmu. Bukannya aku tidak punya uang, tapi aku hanya mempunyai dua tangan" kemudian mata Luhan mulai berair.

"Tidak apa Luhan, aku masih kenyang." Kata Baekhyun seraya menampakkan eyesmile nya. Kemudian Sehun berdiri. "Kalian tunggu disini, aku mau membeli sesuatu." Kemudian Sehun pun meninggalkan Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Luhan-ssi kau berpacaran dengan Sehun-ie?" kata Baekhyun to the point.

"N - ne. memangnya kenapa?" Kemudian Luhan menundukan kepalanya.

"Tatap mataku Luhan-ssi." Lalu Luhan menatap mata Baekhyun. Lalu Baekhyun pun menatap mata Luhan dengan tatapan-maksudku smirk. "Aku akan merebut Sehun-ie darimu."kemudian Baekhyun meninggalkan Luhan sendiri di meja itu. Tak terasa Luhan pun meneteskan air matanya, seketika ia langsung menyeka air matanya ketika ia melihat Sehun yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Luhan-ie? Baekhyun Hyung kemana?" Tanya Sehun seraya menyodorkan sebungkus cemilan ke Luhan.

"Entahlah, mungkin dia ada urusan. Ini untukku?" Tanya Luhan seraya menunjuk cemilan yang diberikan Sehun. "Ne Luhan-ie, memangnya untuk siapa lagi."

"Kamsahamnida Sehun-ie. Oh iya, aku duluan ya. Ada tugas yang belum ku selesaikan." Lalu Luhan pun meninggalkan Sehun sendirian di kantin. Ck malang sekali nasibmu Oh Sehun.

.

.

Tepat pukul 3 sore SM High School sudah mengakhiri kegiatan belajar mengajar, maka dari itu semua murid sudah beradu kecepatan untuk sampai digerbang. Berbeda dengan namja tampan yang satu ini, ia masih menunggu namjachingunya yang masih berada di perpustakaan. Tiba-tiba saja namja bereyeliner menghampirinya.

"Sehun-ie, kau belum pulang?" Tanya Namja bereyeliner seraya menepuk pelan pundak si namja tampan yang diketahui bernama Sehun.

"Baekhyun Hyung? Ah aku masih menunggu Luhan. Kenapa belum pulang Hyung?" Tanya Sehun seraya memainkan kunci motornya.

"Umm sebenarnya aku belum hafal jalan pulang. Bolehkah hari ini aku pulang bersamamu?" Pinta Baekhyun seraya mendangakkan wajahnya melihat wajah tampan seorang Oh Sehun. Kemudian Sehun menggeleng pelan."Bagaimana dengan Luhan?"

"Luhan pasti mengerti Sehun-ie. Ayolah, kumohon." Lalu Baekhyun menatap mata Sehun dengan puppy eyes andalannya. Kemudian Sehun membuang nafasnya pelan. "Kali ini saja Hyung." Kemudian Sehun menyodorkan helm ke Baekhyun.

"Hyung cepat pakai dan naik, hari sudah hamper senja." Kemudian Sehun memakai helmnya sendiri. "ne Hun-ie." Lalu Baekhyun melakukan apa yang di perintahkan oleh Sehun. Lalu mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan area sekolah.

Disisi lain ternyata sejak tadi Luhan berada di balik pohon, ia melihat semuanya dan berusaha menahan air matanya agar cairan itu tidak gagal karena baru saja ia meneteskan cairan berharga itu, kemudian isakan kecil keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Ya Luhan menangis. Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang menyodorkan sebuah sapu tangan kearah Luhan. Luhan pun mendangakkan kepalanya, betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat namja tinggi yang pernah bersinggah dihatinya. Kris.

"K-kris? Kau sedang apa disini." Tanya Luhan seraya menyeka airmata nya.

"Bodoh. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya kau sedang apa disini? Hapus air matamu." Kemudian kris menyodorkan saputangannya kearah Luhan. Dengan senang hati, Luhan pun mengambil sapu tangan pemberian Kris dan mulai menghapus air matanya.

"Aku? Aku tidak apa-apa Kris."

"Kau berbohong."


	2. Chapter 2

Disisi lain ternyata sejak tadi Luhan berada di balik pohon, ia melihat semuanya dan berusaha menahan air matanya agar cairan itu tidak gagal karena baru saja ia meneteskan cairan berharga itu, kemudian isakan kecil keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Ya Luhan menangis. Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang menyodorkan sebuah sapu tangan kearah Luhan. Luhan pun mendangakkan kepalanya, betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat namja tinggi yang pernah bersinggah dihatinya. Kris.

"K-kris? Kau sedang apa disini." Tanya Luhan seraya menyeka airmata nya.

"Bodoh. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya kau sedang apa disini? Hapus air matamu." Kemudian kris menyodorkan saputangannya kearah Luhan. Dengan senang hati, Luhan pun mengambil sapu tangan pemberian Kris dan mulai menghapus air matanya.

"Aku? Aku tidak apa-apa Kris."

"Kau berbohong."

"T-tidak, aku tidak berb-" Sebelum Luhan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba tangan besar Kris menggenggam erat tangan mungil milik Luhan. "Hari sudah hamper senja, sebaiknya kita pulang." Lalu Luhan membulatkan mata rusanya. "Kita?"

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang Xiaolu." Tiba tiba saja pipi Luhan memanas karena Kris baru saja memanggilnya dengan 'Xiaolu' itu adalah nama panggilan Luhan semasa kecil.

"Tidak Kris, aku bisa pulang sendiri." Kemudian Luhan berusaha untuk melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Kris. Lalu Kris menatap Luhan dengan tatapan garangnya. "Jam segini banyak Ahjussi-Ahjussi. Kau ingin diperkosa olehnya?" Luhan pun bergidik ngeri. "A-aku ikut dengan mu Kris." Akhirnya mereka pun pulang bersama menggunakan mobil milik Kris. Setelah 10 menit berlalu akhirnya mereka sampai didepan kediaman keluarga Kim.

"Terima kasih telah mengantarku pulang." Kemudian Luhan membukukkan badannya 90 derajat. Lalu Kris terkekeh pelan. "Ya sama-sama. Cepat masuk, suhu mulai menurun."

"Ne, hati-hati Kris." Kemudian Kris pun pergi meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Kim.

"Aku pulang.." Kata Luhan seraya membuka pintu rumahnya. Kemudian Kai yang sedang menonton TV pun menatap Luhan dengan tajam. "Hyung kenapa pulang bersama Kris Hyung? Hyung selingkuh?" Luhan pun membulatkan matanya.

"Bodoh, kau tau? Sehun meninggalkanku. Padahal aku hanya pergi sebentar ke perpustakaan, saat aku kembali dia sudah pergi dengan Baekhyun." Kai pun membulatkan matanya. "Mwo?! Baekhyun." Kemudian Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Iya Baekhyun."

"Maksudmu Byun Baekhyun?" Tanya Kai penasaran.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Kai pun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Hyung, dulu Sehun pernah bercerita tentang Baekhyun Hyung. Sebenarnya Baekhyun hyung itu-" lalu Kai menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Ayolah Kai, jangan membuatku penasaran."Luhan pun mulai merengek seperti anak kecil yang meminta dibelikan balon. Lalu Kai pun terkekeh pelan.

"Hyung mandi dan buatkan makan malam dulu, Baru aku mau bercerita." Lalu Luhan hanya bisa menurut. Daripada dia mati penasaran.

"Arraseo Kai." Kemudian Luhan langsung membersihkan dirinya dan bersiap untuk menyiapkan makan malam untuknya dan kai tentunya.

Setelah makan malam, Luhan pun dengan cepat menarik tangan Kai ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya. Kai pun memutar bola matanya malas. "Hyung, bahkan aku belum minum."

"Ck aku tidak sabar, ini minumlah." Kata Luhan seraya menyodorkan sebotol minuman yang ada di meja belajarnya. "Gomawo Hyung." Kemudian Kai menghabiskan minuman yang diberikan Luhan.

"Hm jadi begini.." kata Kai memulai ceritanya. Kemudian Luhan duduk dengan manis di ranjangnya. "Umm Hyung, apa kau yakin akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kai memastikan, Luhan pun mengangguk pelan. "Ya aku baik-baik saja Kai." Kai pun menghela napas nya pelan.

"Baekhyun Hyung dan Sehun sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. Sepertinya mereka saling suka. Kalau tidak, untuk apa mereka merencanakan untuk satu sekolah setelah lulus Sekolah Dasar. Setelah beberapa bulan memasuki Sekolah Menengah, akhirnya Sehun menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun Hyung. Baekhyun Hyung pun menerimanya. Dan jadilah mereka sepasang kekasih. Setelah lulus Sekolah Menengah, Sehun mengajak Baekhyun Hyung untuk mendaftar di SM High School. Tapi Baekhyun Hyung menolaknya, dia bilang Appa nya akan bertugas di Zimbabwe."

Kemudian Kai berhenti bercerita, Luhan yang sedang asik mendengarkan ceritanya pun langsung melemparkan bantal kearah Kai. "Lanjutkan Bodoh."

"Ah appo Hyung. Tunggu sebentar, aku lupa." Kemudian Luhan hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ah iya. 2 hari setelah kejadian itu Sehun mendatangi rumah Baekhyun Hyung-" sebelum Kai benar-benar menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba Luhan menyelanya. "Untuk apa?" Kai pun memutar bola matanya malas. "Hyung, jangan berbicara selagi aku bercerita."

"Ah maaf Kai. Lanjutkan."

"Sehun datang ke rumah Baekhyun Hyung untuk memberi tahu jika ia sudah diterima di SM High sayang saat Sehun sampai rumah Baekhyun Hyung sudah kosong." Lalu mata Luhan mulai berair. "Jadi hubungan mereka saat ini apa?" Kai pun menggedikan bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Kalau mereka belum berakhir bagaimana Kai?" Luhan pun mulai panik.

"Tidak usah panik seperti itu Hyung. Kalau mereka belum berakhir, untuk apa Sehun menjadikanmu sebagai kekasihnya."

"Kemarin saat di kantin Baekhyun bilang ia akan merebut Sehun dariku. Aku takut Kai." Kemudian Luhan terisak pelan.

"Uljima Hyung, nanti tidak cantik lagi." Lalu Luhan menyeka air matanya. "Kai, aku ini tampan." Kai pun terkekeh pelan. "Ya, terserah Hyung saja. Aku mau keluar." Luhan memiringkan kepalanya "Untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin menelpon yeojachingu ku." Luhan pun membulatkan matanya.

"Kai?! Kau sebenarnya berpacaran dengan siapa sih?"

"Dengan Kyungsoo Hyung."

"Dia namja Kai."

"Dia cantik seperti perempuan." Luhan pun memutar bola matanya malas. "Bodoh kau. Sudah sana pergi." Kai pun mengangguk sekilas. "Ne Hyung, jalja." Kemudian Kai pergi meninggalkan sendirian di kamarnya dan mulai sibuk bermesraan dengan yeoj- ah maksud ku namja chingunya.

.

.

Tok tok tok

"Hyung bangun. Ini sudah pagi." Kai pun mencoba membangunkan Luhan dari depan pintu kamarnya. Luhan yang merasa terpanggilpun mulai membuka matanya perlahan dan bergumam tak jelas, kemudian Luhan mengambil jam tangannya. "KAI KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBANGUNKAN KU?!" Luhan pun langsung berlari ke kamar mandi dan mulai membersihkan dirinya. Setelah itu Luhan menghmpiri Kai yang sedang menyantap sarapannya. Lalu Luhan pun membulatkan mata rusanya. "Loh Kyung-ie? Kamu kenapa ada disini?" kemudian kyungsoo tersenyum. "Kai menyuruhku kesini." Lalu luhan membulatkan bibirnya.

"Kai, aku mau rotinya." Kata Luhan seraya menunjuk sepotong roti di atas piring Kai. Kai hanya melirik sekilas dan mendekap piring itu. "Andwe. Hyung buat saja sendiri." Luhan pun mendesah frustasi.

"Yak Kyung-ie mengapa namjachingu mu itu pelit sekali?" Lalu Kyungsoo tersenyum manis. "Ini Han, sudah aku buatkan untukmu." Kata Kyungsoo seraya menyodorkan piring yang berisi 2 tumpuk roti bakar. "Ah terima kasih Kyung-ie." Dengan secepat kilat Luhanpun menghabiskan semua roti yang disiapkan ole kyungsoo.

Setelah sarapan akhirnya mereka bertiga berangkat bersama ke sekolah. Awalnya Kai ingin pergi dengan Kyungsoo saja, karena Luhan terus merengek akhirnya Kai mengizinkannya untuk pergi bersama.

.

.

"Terima kasih Kai telah memberiku tumpangan." Kata Luhan seraya menutup pintu mobil dan menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo.

"Ne Hyung, lain kali kau harus berangkat dengan Sehun. Hyung kenapa menggadeng tangan Kyungsoo?" Tanya Kai seraya memperhatikan tangan yang sedang bergandengan itu. Luhan menatap Kai dengan ekspresi -_- "Kai adikku yang hitam, aku dan Kyungsoo itu satu kelas umm dan aku harus cepat masuk karena ada kelas olahraga. Bye." Lalu Luhan dengan Kyungsoo meninggalkan Kai yang sedang berpikir keras 'memangnya aku hitam?'.

.

.

"Annyeonghaseyo Seonsaengnim maaf saya terlambat." Kata Luhan seraya menetralkan deru napasnya kemudian membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat berkali-kali. Seonsaengnim itu menatap Luhan dengan tatapan dinginnya. "Saya tidak terima alas an apapun. Sekarang kau lari 100 putaran." Luhan membulatkan mata rusanya "Mwo? 100?"

"Kerajakan atau hukumanmu ditambah." Dengan setengah hati Luhan menjalankan hukumannya. Ternyata sedaritadi Baekhyun mentertawakan Luhan karena keterlambatannya. Setelah menjalankan hukumannya Luhan menghampiri Seonsaengnim dengan napas yang terengah-engah. "Hhh aku sudah berlari 100 putaran Seonsaengnim."

"Bagus, sekarang masuk barisan Luhan." Dengan setengah berlari Luhan menghampiri barisan Kyungsoo.

"Han-ie kenapa bisa hilang eoh?" Tanya Kyungsoo seraya menepuk pundak Luhan. "Aku tidak tau Kyung." Kemudian Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak. "Jangan-jangan ada seseorang yang -"

"LUHAN DAN KYUNGSOO DIAM ATAU KALIAN INGIN BERLARI 200 PUTARAN?" Kata Seonsaengnim seraya menatap horror kedua muridnya.

Bughh

"Akh appo."

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Bughh

"Akh appo." Kata Luhan seraya memegang kepalanya yang sangat amat pusing karena bola basket itu berhasil mencium kepalanya. Dengan sigap Kyungsoo menghampiri luhan yang sedang kesakitan itu. "Luhan-ie kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyungsoo khawatir. "Arghh sakit Kyung.." Lalu semuanya gelap. Yap Luhan tak sadarkan diri.

**Luhan POV**

Bau obat-obatan itu menusuk indra penciumanku, yah sekarang aku sedang berada di UKS karena kepalaku terbentur bola terkutuk itu. Kulihat disampingku ada Sehun yang sedang tertidur, wajahnya sangat polos. Dan entahlah tiba-tiba saja pipiku terasa panas. Kuusap rabutnya perlahan, aku berinisiatif untuk membangunkannya. "Sehun-ie ireona." Dan benar saja setelah itu ia mengerang pelan dan membuka matanya perlahan.

**Luhan POV end**

"Luhan-ie kau sudah sadar?" Tanya sehun kemudian merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Ne Sehun-ie. Apa kau menungguku selama aku pingsan?" Tanya luhan lalu Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Hm ne. Ah apa kau lapar? Biar aku belikan makanan."

"Tidak, kau saja yang makan. Pergilah ke kantin, aku menunggumu disini." Kemudian Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun perlahan. "Ne." kemudian Sehun berlali ke kantin. Ya sedaritadi dia memang belum makan karena menjaga namjachingu nya.

"Hmm aku pusing sekali." Luhan pun merebahkan dirinya diranjang. "Ck baru itu saja kau sudah pusing Luhan-ie?" kemudian Luhan membulatkan matanya. "Baekhyun? Sejak kapan kau ada disini?"

"Hah pentingkah?" lalu Baekhyun berjalan mendekati ranjang Luhan dengan smirknya. "Mau apa kau?" Luhan mulai ketakutan umm ya karena Baekhyun sangat menyeramkan saat ini. "Uh jangan takut Luhan-ie sayang." Kemudian Baekhyun mengusap pelan surai hitam milik Luhan. "Aku tidak akan menyakiti mu, tapi aku akan membunuh mu."

"Arrghh Baekhyun singkirkan tanganmu radi rambutku." Tangan Baekhyun semakin kencang mencengkram surai hitam Luhan. "Tidak sebelum Sehun menjadi milikku." Luhanpun memejamkan matanya. "Arghh tidak akan." Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Benarkah?" kemudian Baekhyun melepas cengkramannya. "Cukup sampai disini Luhan aku muak melihat air matamu." Kemudian Baekhyun meninggalkan Luhan yang sedang terisak pelan. "Sehun-ie saranghae." Kemudian semua menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

"Ughh aku dimana.."Luhan membuka matanya perlahan, Kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya. " yang mengantarku?" "Sehun." lalu muncul sesosok Kyungsoo yang sedang membawa semangkuk bubur. "Kyung-ie? Uh kau mengagetkanku." Luhan memajukan bibirnya, Kyungsoo tertawa pelan. "Yak Luhan-ie kau terkejut eoh? Tapi kenapa wajahmu seperti orang bingung?"

"Umm apa benar Sehun yang mengantarku? Seingatku aku masih berada di UKS." Tanya Luhan.

"Benar Sehun yang mengantarmu. Bahkan ia mengantarmu sampai kedalam kamar." Kemudian pipi Luhan bersemu merah. "Lalu mengapa kau bisa disini Kyung?"

"Ah, Sehun menelponku ia bilang kau pingsan lagi. Lalu aku dan Kai izin pulang." Luhan menganggukan kepalanya. "Terima kasih ya Kyung-ie aku jadi merepotkanmu. Aku memang sahabat tak berguna." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis. "Inilah gunanya sahabat selalu ada disaat kau sedih ataupun senang." Kemudian dua sahabat itu berpelukan.

"Oh ya Han, besok kau harus ke rumah sakit." Kata Kyungso seraya menyodorkan semangkuk bubur yang telah ia siapkan. "Umm terima kasih Kyung. Ah tidak perlu, aku baik-baik saja."

"Apa pingsan berkali-kali bisa disebut dengan baik-baik saja? Tidak ada penolakan, pokoknya besok kau harus ke rumah sakit. Aku dan Kai akan mengantarmu." kemudian Luhan memeluk erat Kyungsoo. "Kyung terima kasih telah peduli padaku, dan terima kasih juga karena kau mau menjadi sahabatku."

"Ya Luhan sama-sama. Sebaiknya kau tidur, ini hampir tengah malam."

"Ya Kyung. Kau juga harus beristirahat, oke?"

"Hmm Jalja." Lalu Kyungsoo meninggalkan Luhan sendirian dikamarnya.

.

.

.

"Tidak mungkin kan dok kalau Luhan hyung akan pergi secepat itu" -Kai


	4. Chapter 4

"Bagaimana keadaan Luhan Hyung?"kemudian sang dokter membuang napasnya pelan."Jantung Luhan sangat lemah, dan harus mendapatkan donor jantung secepatya." Mata Kai dan Kyungsoo membelalak lebar. "Tapi Hyung tidak pernah bercerita apapun padaku. Apa ini ada pengaruhnya dengan benturan dikepalanya?"

"Tidak sama sekali."

"Lalu mengapa ia pingsan?"

"Saat ini kekebalan tubuhnya melemah, jadi wajar saja kalau ia pingsan. Sudahlah lebih baik kalian berdoa agar Luhan cepat mendapat donor jantung yang cocok dengan tubuhnya. Saya tinggal dulu." Kemudian dokter itu pergi. Kai pun berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo yang sedang terisak. "Ssst uljima." Kai menghapus air mata Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya. "Tenanglah Luhan Hyung pasti akan baik-baik saja." Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk pelan dan berdoa agar sahabatnya itu baik-baik saja.

.

.

Kai dan Kyungsoo menghampiri Luhan yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit. "Luhan kenapa bisa seperti ini?"

"Hiks maafkan aku Kai, Kyung maaf." Kyungsoo yang tak bisa menahan air mata nya langsung berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Kyungsoo tunggu..hiks maafkan aku.."

"Hyung tunggu disini, aku akan menyusul Kyungsoo." Luhan hanya mengangguk lemah. Kemudian Kai menyusul namja chingunya.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung selama aku sekolah, kau disini saja. Kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa memanggil suster." Kata Kai seraya mengambil kunci motornya. "Kalau kau sekolah, berarti kau akan bertemu Sehun?" Tanya Luhan kemudian Kai mengangguk sekilas.

"Jangan beritahu Sehun. Kumohon." Lalu Kai menatap Luhan dengan wajah bingungnya. "kenapa? Menurutku Sehun perlu diberitahu."

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkannya." Kemudian Kai membuang napas nya pelan. "Ya Hyung, aku berangkat dulu."

"Hati-hati di jalan." Kemudian Luhan melambaikan tangannya.

.

.

Luhan POV

"Maafkan aku Kyung. Aku benar-benar tidak berniat untuk membohongimu, Kai, ataupun Sehun." Aku mulai memejamkan mataku, menghirup aroma khas rumah sakit dan mulai mengingat kejadian di ruang ganti beberapa hari yang lalu.

_Flashback_

"_Han, ayo kita ke lapangan." Aku pun menoleh ke asal suara. Ya dia sahabatku. Kyungsoo . "Sebentar Kyung, aku sedang mencari sepatuku. Kau duluan saja nanti aku menyusul." Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu tersenyum. "Baiklah, Jangan sampai terlambat ya. Guru kita yang satu ini sangat disiplin." Aku mengangguk sekilas. "Haha iya Kyung aku tahu." Kyungsoo tersenyum dan meninggalkan ku. _

_Kupastikan tidak ada orang lagi di ruangan ini selain diriku. Kemudian aku membuang napas perlahan. "Sebenarnya aku mencari obat, bukan sepatu." Setelah lama mencari, titik-titik keringat dingin mulai membasahi dahiku. Dada kiri ku mulai terasa sakit, napasku mulai mengecil. Ya penyakitku kambuh._

"_hahhh dimana obat itu hhh." Aku merogoh-rogoh kantung seragamku dan akhirnya kutemukan sebungkus obat yang selama ini berjasa menyambung hidupku. Tanpa menunggu lama, aku segera menenggak obat itu. Kunetralkan deru napasku, dan aku langsung berlari menyusul teman temanku._

_Flashback end_

Aku tersenyum kecil mengingat kejadian itu. Mengingat kejadian disaat bersama dengan namjachingu ku membuat diriku tenggelam dalam lamunanku. Kemudian suara ketukan pintu itu membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Pagi Xiaolu." Suara bass ini, Ya aku mengenalnya. Kemudian aku tersenyum ke arahnya. "Kris, aku merindukanmu." Kris mendekati ranjangku dan meletakkan segelas bubble tea. "Aku juga. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri, Aku baik-baik saja." Kris tersenyum. "Aku tidak buta Han, dan aku juga bisa membedakan orang yang sehat dan sedang sakit." Aku tersenyum. "Bodoh. Kalau kau sudah tahu, mengapa kau masih bertanya."

"Maafkan aku."

"Ya, dan kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Kau membolos?" kris menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Bisa dibilang seperti itu. Oh iya aku membawakanmu bubble tea." Aku memejamkan mataku "Aku merindukan minuman itu. Sangat." Kris terkekeh pelan dan menyodorkan segelas minuman favoritku, dengan senang hati aku menerimanya dan menghabiskannya.

"Kris aku membutuhkan bantuanmu." Aku menyerahkan gelas bubble tea yang isi nya sudah berpindah ke perutku. "Bantuan apa?" aku memejamkan mataku dan membuang napas perlahan. "Aku ingin membuat Sehun membenciku." Kris menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Kau ada masalah dengannya? Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Tidak ada, aku ingin kau berpura-pura menjadi namjachingu ku." Kris membelalakan matanya. "Bahkan aku sudah punya namjachingu Han, aku harus berkata apa padanya."

"Biar aku yang berbicara dengan namjachingu mu itu, aku sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu."

"Baiklah, bagaimana dengan nyawaku?aku tidak mau dipukuli oleh Sehun."

"Nyawamu akan baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

Sekolah

Sehun POV

"Sehun-ie kau sedang apa?"

kutolehkan kepalaku ke asal suara, Ah dia masa laluku. "Baekhyun Hyung? Aku sedang mencari Luhan. Kau melihatnya?" Baekhyun menggedikkan bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu. Hun-ie lebih baik kau ikut denganku."

"Kemana?"

"Ke kantin bodoh, memangnya kau tidak lapar." Tanpa persetujuan dariku, Baekhyun Hyung menarik tanganku ke kantin.

.

Saat sedang menunggu Baekhyun Hyung di kantin, aku melihat sesosok namja berkulit tan dan namja bermata bulat. Tak salah lagi itu pasti Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"KaiSoo." Kedua namja itu menoleh. Lalu aku melambaikan tanganku, mereka berjalan kearahku sambil membawa pesanannya.

"Ada apa Hun? Ah bolehkah kami duduk disini?" Kata Kai seraya meletakkan nampannya ditas meja. Aku mengangguk pelan. "Silahkan, tidak ada yang melarangmu."

"Terima Kasih Sehun-ah" kini namja bermata bulat itu duduk disamping Kai.

"Kai, Luhan dimana? Aku tidak melihatnya seharian ini." kulihat Kai terdiam sebentar. "Luhan Hyung sedang ada urusan." Aku mengangguk sekilas. "Kapan ia kembali?" kali ini Kai menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ah kalau soal itu aku tidak tahu Hun. Secepatnya ia pasti pulang." Aku memejamkan mataku. 'Luhan-ie semoga kau baik-baik saja. Saranghae'


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

Rumah Sakit

Luhan POV

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Lu?" Tanya orang itu kemudian mengukur suhu tubuhku. Aku tersenyum kecil dan menatapnya. "Aku baik-baik saja Lay, jadi kapan aku bisa pulang?" Lay yang tak lain adalah dokterku tertawa kecil. "Ya kau boleh pulang sekarang Lu, tapi kau harus tetap beristirahat, menjaga pola makan, dan jangan lupa meminum obat." Aku mengangguk senang. 'Akhirnya aku terbebas dari ruangan serba putih ini.'

.

Ku ambil handphoneku, aku berpikir sejenak 'siapa yangharus ku telpon?' tiba-tiba saja wajah Kris terlintas dibenakku. Ah mungkin saja namja itu bisa membantuku. Kutekan _speed dial _nomor 5 dan berdoa agan namja tinggi itu mengangkat telponku.

'_Halo?Luhan?'_ ya akhirnya namja tinggi itu mengangkat telpon dariku.

"Kris, kau dimana? Apa aku mengganggu?"

'_Tidak, aku sedang membolos. ada apa?'_

"Hari ini aku diperbolehkan pulang, bisakah kau menjemputku? Kumohon." Kudengar Kris membuang napasnya pelan.

'_Baiklah, tunggu aku 15 menit lagi.'_ Kemudian sambungan itu terputus. Dan segera aku mengemasi barang-barangku

.

.

.

"Kris terimakasih. Kau ingin mampir dulu?" namja tinggi itu mengangguk sekilas. Kubukakan pintu dan mempersilahkannya duduk. "Kalau ingin minum, kau bisa mengambilnya sendiri. Aku keatas dulu." Kemudian aku berjalan menuju kamarku.

.

"Jadi besok aku harus menjemputmu?" aku mengangguk. "Ya kau harus menjemputku, ketika sampai di sekolah kau harus membukakan pintu untukku dan menggandeng tanganku saat memasuki koridor sekolah." Kris membulatkan matanya, aku terkikik. "Hei kau pikir kau ini ratu yang harus dilayani."

"Kumohon Kris, setelah aku 'pergi' aku tak akan menganggumu lagi." Kris menautkan kedua alisnya. "Kau ingin pergi? Kemana?" aku membuang napas perlahan. "Entahlah, yang pasti tak lama lagi aku akan pergi."

.

"Kau siap?" aku mengangguk mantap, namja itu keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untukku. Sesuai rencana, ia menggandeng tanganku dan mengantarku sampai pintu kelas. 'Psst itu Luhan? Mengapa ia bersama mantan kekasihnya?' 'Dia mengkhianati Sehun.' 'Dasar tak tahu malu.' Kudengar bisik-bisik dari yeoja dan namja yang berada di sekitar koridor membuat mataku berkaca-kaca. Kris menyiku lenganku, Tak terasa aku dan Kris telah sampai di kelasku . "Nanti saat istirahat kau harus menjemputku. Kita ke kantin bersama." Kris mengangguk patuh. Kemudian ia pergi dan aku memasuki kelasku. Saat memasuki kelas, aku langsung disambut oleh wajah sinis Baekhyun. Aku mencoba mengacuhkannya kemudian ia menarik tanganku.

"Luhan, kau berselingkuh?"

"Bukan urusanmu, lagi pula dengan ini kau bisa merebut Sehun dariku secepatnya."

"Ow ow ow jadi kau telah menyerah?" aku menggedikkan bahuku dan berjalan mendekati mejaku. Kulihat Kyungsoo sendang sibuk mengutak-atik handphone nya, aku berusaha menyapanya.

"Kyung-ie.."

"Hm?"

"Kyung kau marah padaku?" Kyungsoo menatapku dan tersenyum. "Tidak, Kai telah menjelaskan semuanya padaku. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu Han." Aku tersenyum. "Kau yang terbaik Kyung."

.

.

"Kris, itu Sehun." Aku menunjuk namja yang sedang berjalan dengan Baekhyun. Kris mengangguk lalu menatapku dengan tatapan bodohnya. "Kalau itu sehun aku harus apa?" kutepuk dahiku, mengapa aku harus punya teman sebodoh Kris. Kulihat Sehun semakin dekat menuju kearahku dan Kris, tanpa aba-aba aku mencium Kris tepat di bibirnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Lumat saja bibirku" cicitku kemudian aku mencubit pelan pinggang Kris agar dia membalas ciumanku. Berhasil, akhirnya Kris membalas ciumanku entah mengapa saat ini Kris sangat ganas sampai-sampai lelehan saliva membasahi dagu dan sudut bibirku. Ah aku tidak peduli, yang aku fokuskan adalah reaksi Sehun. Aku melihat mata Sehun berkaca-kaca dan Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum melihat adeganku dengan Kris, kemudian mereka berdua pergi. Aku mendorong pelan tubuh Kris, kemudian aku menutup wajah dengan kedua tanganku dan isakan kecil keluar dari bibirku.

"Hiks.. Kris bagaimana ini hiks Sehun maafkan aku." Kris menepuk pelan bahuku dan memelukku."Uljima Han tenang saja, semua akan baik-baik saja." Kris mengusap rambutku dan menyeka airmataku yang terus mengalir. "Lebih baikkau ikut aku, tenangkan pikiranmu." Dan sekarang Kris menarik tanganku kearah parkiran.

Sehun POV

"Hun-ah ayo kita ke kantin." Ck mengapa masa lalu itu selalu datang disaat aku merindukan kekasihku, tapi cacing-cacing diperutku sudah mengadakan demo besar-besaran jadi mau tak mau aku harus menuruti permintaan masa laluku itu. Aku memberi anggukan sebagai tanda pesetujuan, kemudian ia menggandeng tanganku. Entah mengapa masa lalu ku ini sangat cerewet aku sampai pusing mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba aku melihat sesosok yang ku rindukan, tapi mengapa ia bersama namja lain? 'apa Ia sudah tak mencintaiku lagi?' kulangkahkan kakiku ke arah mereka, baru saja aku ingin memanggil namanya tapi kekasihku baru saja mencium namja yang bersamanya. Pertahananku hancur seketika, air mata dengan indahnya terjun dari mata sipitku. Ku lihat masa laluku tersenyum, ah aku tidak mempedulikan itu. Kutarik lengan masa laluku menjauhi sesosok yang kurindukan yang telah mengkhianatiku.

Sehun POV end

"Jadi ini yang dia inginkan? Hh oke aku akan menuruti keinginannya."

"Hun-ah kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun menoleh keasal suara,ia mendapati masa lalunya sedang berdiri dihadapannya dan menyodorkan sebotol air mineral kemudian Sehun meneimanya. "Terima kasih Hyung, aku baik baik saja." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas "Sudah kubilang, Luhan itu tidak mencintaimu Sehun-ah."

"Tidak mungkin, Luhan pasti masih mencintaiku."

"Kalau Luhan mencintaimu, mengapa ia mencium namja lain didepan kekasihnya." Sehun tak bergeming, apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun ada benarnya juga. Kalau Luhan mencintainya, mengapa ia seperti itu? Kemudian tepukan kecil dipundaknya berhasil membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Hun-ah kau melamun?" Sehun mendangak menatap masa lalunya, memegang erat tangannya dan… "Baekk-ie Hyung jadilah kekasihku lagi." Baekhyun tersenyum senang, kemudian ia memeuk Sehun dan mengecup pipinya. "Ne, Saranghae Hun-ie."

.

.

Luhan POV

"Han apa kau sudah tahu? Sehun dan-"

Aku menatap semua orang yang ada disekelilingku. Kai, Kyungsoo, Tao, dan Kris. Aku mengeluarkan senyum terpaksaku. "Ya aku sudah tahu, ini pasti yang terbaik untuk Sehun." Semua temanku menatapku dengan tatapan iba. "Tapi Han.." aku menatap Kyungsoo "Sst ini sudah menjadi keputusanku." Kulihat dipelupuk mata Kyungsoo sudah terbendung air mata yang bisa jatuh kapan saja.

"Luhan-ie.." kemudian Kyungsoo berlari kecil dan langsung memelukku, dan akhirnya semua teman temanku memelukku. Aku membalas pelukan mereka dan air mataku terjatuh..lagi. entah ini sudah keberapa kalinya aku menangis, menangis untuk orang yang kucintai. Oh SeHun.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

Luhan POV

**Aku menajamkan indra pendengaranku. Aku mengenal suara ini, ya suara Baekhyun. Tanpa sadar aku menatap mereka yang sedang bermesraan, kemudian tatapan ku bertemu dengan manik hitam Sehun. Oops aku ketahuan sedang memperhatikan mereka. Kuberanikan menatap Sehun dan tersenyum padanya dan setelah itu aku pergi dari tempat ku berdiri sekarang. **

**Sehun POV **

**Aku menatam namjachingu ku dan mengangguk pelan. Tiba-tiba aku melihat seseorang bermata rusa sedang menatap lurus kearahku. Sepertinya aku mengenalnya. Luhan. Kemudian aku membalas tatapannya ia langsung menunduk, malukah? Kemudian ia tersenyum dan menghilang begitu saja. Aku harus minta penjelasan padanya. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**Luhan POV **

**Aku menghentikan langkah kaki ku dan menoleh kebelakang. **

**Deg. **

**Itu Sehun. **

**Segera ku berlari menjauhi Sehun, beruntung sekolah sudah sepi jadi aku tak perlu meminta maaf karena menabrak mereka. Ku percepat langkah kakiku. Aku berhenti berlari, memegang dada kiriku yang terasa sakit, napasku terputus-putus, keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari dahiku. **

**Puk. **

**Aku merasakan tangan itu menyentuh pundakku, kutarik napasku Tangannya mendorong bahuku sampai ke tembok koridor, mengunci pergerakanku, dan mencengkram pundakku. Sungguh, aku tak berani menatapnya. Tangannya semakin kuat mencengkram terdiam, mencoba merangkai kalimat yang tepat. Aku menutup mataku. Bodoh. Kenapa kalimat itu yang keluar dari bibir mungilku? **

**Kemudaian tangan itu beralih ke rahangku dan mencengkramnya agar ia dapat melihat wajahku, mungkin. Sehun menatapku dengan tatapan dinginnya, seumur umur aku baru lihat ia berekspresi seperti itu. Kemudian ia terdiam sesaat, dan tatapan itu mencair. Aku memejamkan mataku, lalu Sehun melepaskan cengkramannya di rahang ku. Aku mendecih pelan. Aku berlari dengan sisa tenagaku, aku meliht Kris diujung koridor. Pandanganku memburam dan kepalaku semakin memberat. setelah itu aku tidak tah lagi kelanjutannya seperti apa. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**duh maap ya, ini sebenernya ceritanya udah selesai di tulis tangan tapi males banget ngetik ulang wkwk saya tak bisa membaca tulisan tangan saya sendiri/?**


End file.
